<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tickle Chamber by Notmenotthemtwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785030">The Tickle Chamber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo'>Notmenotthemtwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Seduction, Sex, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tickles Sam to get him to say yes. Not for his vessel, but for something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam's heart was still racing after Lucifer was sent away. Dean was out, he said he was going to find away to separate Castiel and Lucifer. Ugh. </p>
<p>Seeing Lucifer in their best friend Castiel/Jimmy's body was unnerving. Needless to say, Sam never wanted to see Lucifer again. He didn't feel like doing research, so he decided to do something mundane. Maybe watch TV in Dean's bedroom.</p>
<p>Sam didn't watch TV much, Dean was the binge watcher. But tonight he was going to veg out, make some unhealthy snacks and relax. Maybe watch some stupid reality TV. </p>
<p>He flipped through the channels watching some random crap. When it ended Sam belched. Phew. Good thing Dean wasn't here. He'll be teased mercifully. The next show was a new show. "Holding Out." It was a show about getting tickled. Oh man. Definitely a Dean show. Beautiful half naked women were being tickled by equally attractive men, sometimes women. The winner that held out the longest in each round went through a torture chamber. </p>
<p>The first one was just a standard tickle. The first one that laughed was eliminated. The next two were the same. The second round was tickling the ears. Sam squirmed watching it. He had very sensitive ears. Three people were gone. The third round was the feet. Oh god! Sam was squirming his bare feet on the floor. The contestant was being tortured with feathers. Sam grimaced. Remembering Dean's pranks as a child. </p>
<p>The second to last round was the elimination chamber. There were three couples left. All were in bathing suits. Everyone had to be tied up and tickled with droplets of warm water and fingertips. The couple that laughed and yelled "Uncle!" Were eliminated. </p>
<p>The final round was the final round. The death chamber. Sam could barely watch. The prize was ten grand, but no amount of money can make Sam participate. All four finalists were tied up and held up with a board with their wrists and ankles tied up. What happened next was Sam holding himself in a tight ball of nerves.</p>
<p>The show entertainers were using feather dusters to tickle the contestants. They started off with the feet, then the went up from there. Ooo. Then they tickled the abdomen, then the armpits. Oh god! Sam was in a tight ball of nerves. But he couldn't look away. The screams and laughter were heard throughout the stage. Sam saw the cameras panning the audience. Most were either laughing or squirming in sympathy.</p>
<p>Finally! The show ended. The couple named Lita and Sean were the winners. Oh man. Sam clapped along with the audience. It was intense. His blood froze when clapping came from the doorway. He didn't turn around. He recognized the whistles.</p>
<p>Lucifer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam didn't dare turn around. He was afraid. Deathly afraid. Lucifer/Castiel aka Castifer was standing at the door smirking at Sam. He saw his reflection of the TV, since Lucifer turned it off using his powers. He was sent away, but unlike another lower tiered angels, he still had his wings. Sam didn't have time to react, he was was stuck to the seat.</p>
<p>"Hey bunk buddy. That was rude of you to send me away. After all that time I helped you find the Hand of God. Naughty, naughty. Tsk tsk." He shook his head.</p>
<p>Sam sat there frozen. His torturer, his tormentor was still standing there. Lucifer came up to him and brushed his lips against Sam's ear, making Sam sweat in terror. </p>
<p>"You don't have to afraid of me. This isn't the Cage. This is Earth. Here, I'm just one of you."</p>
<p>Bull.</p>
<p>Sam was trembling. The memories of the Cage was fresh. He closed his eyes. The next thing he heard was a snap. </p>
<p>"Ah. It's tempting to be on the couch. But for today, I want you comfortable."</p>
<p>Sam was on a wooden chair. He was tied up, feet and wrists tied up with a blindfold across his eyes. Good thing he didn't drink much liquid. He would have peed himself. </p>
<p>What did Lucifer want with him? What happened next was not what Sam was expecting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam felt Lucifer in Castiel's body sitting on his lap legs spread apart. Sam couldn't help but blush. He felt his face turning warm at their shared body heat.</p><p>"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Dear bunk buddy. Why are you afraid? What happened to the past, is in the past. There is a much bigger threat. Auntie Amara is out there. If we don't win, there will be nothing left. Not you, your brother, nothing. Do you want your last moments to be hating me? Or would you give me your consent. Not to let me wear you to the graduation ceremony, but to allow me to prove to you I changed. Sam. I grew since The Cage. Michael made sure to show me that."</p><p>"Yeah right. As I recall, you tortured me for decades. Everyday, you came up with worse torment. I hate you. You took my friend Cas. You have no right! You sick son of a bitch!"</p><p>Lucifer sighs. "Look. I'm sorry. I was just angry. My brother and I, we had a task. One task. To fight. You and your brother took that away from us. Then you threw us in The Pit. Sam. Things change." He the whispered in his ear, "I can show you other things. Pleasurable things. Sam. I promise not to hurt you. I don't lie. The Bible says I'm the Father of Lies. Which isn't true. It was actually Adam and Eve that started it."</p><p>Sam didn't say anything. Well, Lucifer was technically right, he didn't outright lie, he just skirted around the truth. Like him pretending to be Cas. He felt Cas's body. Sam felt warm with their combined graces. That is something he missed although he'll never admit it. Both archangel's graces were warm and comforting. Every torture Sam was put under, both archangels comforted him after. Lucifer was the last one to hold him. Sam was glad Lucifer would never read his mind. He liked the angel's graces. </p><p>He wouldn't give his consent though. Even though Lucifer comforted him after, Sam was terrified of him. </p><p>"Sam. Please. Say yes. Not to me to take your vessel, but for you to consent. C'mon. I can show you many things. Like tickling. That show you were watching. I saw your boner." He whispered in his ear.</p><p>Sam felt his face turning red. That is something he has a hate/love relationship with. He had no soul, but he remembered the prostitute he hired. He paid her good money to tickle him. She was good. Real good. She said he was different as a client. The things she paid him to do, worth every penny. He never been able to find someone to do what he liked. Feeling the fallen angel sitting on his lap, Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to give his consent. He was with Michael, but never Lucifer. Michael promised to keep it a secret from his brothers, Dean and Adam. Lucifer was breathing on his ear, making Sam squirm. Sam giggled when Lucifer kissed his earlobe.</p><p>"Is that a yes? Or a maybe?"</p><p>Sam said nothing. Dean always said hate sex was the best. Two people that hated each other, the seduction was mind blowing. When Castifer started kissing down his neck, Sam moaned. Lucifer wasn't always cruel. He sometimes gave Sam a break. He used his grace and feathers to tease Sam. Sam was moaning. Especially when Lucifer wrapped Cas's around him. Especially when he grinded his hips on his. Sam felt his jeans getting tight.</p><p>"Hmmmph. Lucifer I...."</p><p>"Fine. Let me blow your mind. Michael lost his virginity to you, or you lost your male virginity to him. Let me lose my male virginity to you. Castiel won't mind, he and April were together one night. He isn't here. I sent him away. This vessel is empty. So don't worry about non consent from him. Him and that human Jimmy are gone."</p><p>Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He felt Castiel's grace, but it was a shadow. Cas wasn't here. Where did he go? When Lucifer started taking off his clothes, Sam was breathing hard. But he wasn't ready. But he can allow one thing. Touch.</p><p>"Promise not to hurt me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Just touching. No sexual stuff."</p><p>"Fine. After I'm done, you'll be begging me. Good thing you are neat, your bed will be messy afterwards. Good thing your brother isn't here. He doesn't want to hear your moans."</p><p>For the next hour, Sam was screaming with laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was in nothing but his boxers. He was still tied up in that chair screaming in laughter. Castifer was using his fingers to trail his hands up Sam's calf and legs. He was going slow, with a torturous touch. Sam was laughing at the sensation. He loved what he was doing. </p><p>Lucifer was smiling at Sam's joy. He and Sam hated each other, but for tonight, neither one was enemies. Tonight was just two beings enjoying each other's company. </p><p>"Tsk tsk. Your feet are getting neglected. What a shame." He snapped his fingers. </p><p>Sam felt his legs straighten forward, his ankles tied up with his feet sticking outwards. Oh fuck. Sam knew he was dead. But he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.</p><p>"Look at those big feet. And so clean! Sammy! You weren't kidding about being neat. Let me take care of those precious things."</p><p>When Lucifer started tickling his feet, Sam started screaming. His screams of laughter echoing throughout the bunker. </p><p>Lucifer couldn't help himself, he was laughing along with Sam. He was tickling his bare feet with his fingers, Sam's ankles moving in their metal leather prison. He tickled his feet, then switched it up to a feather duster. </p><p>"Tickle, tickle." As he swirled the brush. </p><p>Sam was screaming with laughter, begging him to stop. </p><p>"Lucifer! No more!" He screamed with tears running down his face, face bright red with laughter.</p><p>"Okay. But I'm not done with you yet." He put down the duster. He went and stood behind his body. Then he started licking and nibbling on his ears.</p><p>Sam started squirming and laughing. What Lucifer was doing, Sam was debating with himself. Should he say yes, it would be weird. Seeing Cas's face. But Cas wasn't there. Maybe he should keep the blindfold on. Lucifer was borrowing Cas's body, but the voice and mannerisms were way different. Cas was more stiff and formal, Lucifer was more relaxed and carefree. Sam would have no problem telling them apart.</p><p>Lucifer snapped Sam's legs back in their original position. He didn't want to accidentally hurt Sam. This wasn't The Cage. He was licking Sam's earlobe, earning a shiver. He wasn't done yet, Sam still didn't say yes.</p><p>"Sammy, your arms. Your hands. Hmm."</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Lucifer started tickling his armpits. Sam started laughing. </p><p>"So much armpit hair. My my. I have to explore that jungle.'' He rubbed his two fingers in his armpits, earning screams. </p><p>Sam was laughing his head off. Lucifer was licking his open palm. Sam couldn't close it, Lucifer paralyzed Sam's hand. </p><p>Lucifer was using Castiel's vessel's tongue to lick the palm. He then used his finger to swirl around the palm.</p><p>"What does Sammy's fortune say. Hmm. He says yes. I also see another future. Sam in my arms in the morning."</p><p>Sam was red with laughter. He felt the tracks of his tears down his face. Lucifer was sitting on his lap. Sam felt nothing but joy. He didn't know why. He felt Lucifer's grace, it was warm and comforting. Even more than the Cage. Lucifer was just sitting there waiting for Sam's consent. Fuck it. If the world was going to end, might as well get laid. </p><p>"Yes. Lucifer, my answer is yes."</p><p>"I knew you couldn't resist. You were with Michael, but never with me. Sam, he is too vanilla for you. I am cinnamon and spice. C'mon, let me lead you to your room."</p><p>Sam was only to happy to do it. But he had one request.</p><p>"Lucifer, can you fly there instead."</p><p>"Sure. I hate walking. We can bang mid air if you want. No human alive can do it."</p><p>Sam shivered. He felt himself getting hard. </p><p>"I can show you a night you will never forget."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam told Lucifer he wanted to keep the blindfold on. Lucifer understood. They were kissing in Sam's bedroom, Lucifer and Sam holding each other kissing and caressing. Sam shivered when Lucifer trailed his finger down his cheek while their lips were joined. </p><p>"Mmmm." Sam moaned.</p><p>"Sammy." He breathed in his mouth. "Sam. I'm taking off my clothes. Except my underwear. I want you comfortable." </p><p>Sam stopped Lucifer. </p><p>"Let me do it. Lucifer. Let me." He tugged on his clothes clumsily. He was blind, but he slowly took Lucifer's jacket suit off as well as unbuttoning his white dress shirt, while never taking his lips off Lucifer. They kissed till his top layers came off. Now topless, Sam layed Lucifer down on his back, kissing down his body.</p><p>Sex was a foreign thing to Lucifer. He knew humans did it, he knew some angels did it. Not many, but Gabriel, Gadreel, Michael, Castiel, April and Balthazar were a few. His demons did it too. Of course he hated what his demons did, they took others without their consent. He made sure those damned souls went straight to the deepest regions of Hell. Even his grand torturer Alistair, was too good for them. He was Satan, but he'll never take a human or any living creature without consent. Yeah, he tortured and tormented Sam, but that's what Hell was. Pain and agony. Rape will never cross his mind. He wondered about love. Nah. His Father left him, his brothers hated him, he was alone. Even with his demons worshipping him, along with some dumb humans, he was always alone. But for tonight, he was with Sam. </p><p>He was enjoying what Sam was doing, but he was saddened that Sam or anyone could see his true form without screaming in terror. Sam and Michael were together, Lucifer being jealous, beat and tortured Sam. Michael, Mr Perfect, God's second favorite. Sam saw Michael's true form. They had intimacy. Lucifer had to wipe away a tear. He knew what he had to do, but The Darkness was too much. He hoped Sam saw and accepted him. To not be afraid. He can show Sam, that he can be different. Sam can see his true form without burning out his eyes. He gasped when Sam touched a part of his vessel's body. Oh my Dad. What is he doing? It felt so good.</p><p>Sam pulled off Lucifer/Castiel's pants. He wanted him nude. He refused to take off his blindfold, he didn't want to see Cas's face. But that wasn't the other reason. He didn't want to see Lucifer's true form. It terrified him. He had nightmares everytime he closed his eyes. Michael scared him at first, but Michael was different. He was kind. He was shy, but he never hurt Sam. He knew how jealous Lucifer was. He was always jealous of Michael. </p><p>But for tonight, they were just two people having sex. After he pulled off his underwear, he took Lucifer in his mouth, his mouth and tongue, teasing and sucking him.</p><p>"Sam! What the heck. Oh Dad!" He groaned. Sam's head was moving, his mouth and tongue pleasuring Lucifer. </p><p>Lucifer was going to show Sam a night he'll never forget. He sat up, forcing Sam to pull out.</p><p>"Sammy. Take off your underwear. Where is the lubricant."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was groaning in pleasure. He was on top of Lucifer, with Lucifer deep inside his body. They were on the ceiling floating above the living quarters. Sam could tell, he recognized the hums and smells of last night's cooking. He hoped that Dean didn't walk in.</p><p>Lucifer was groaning as Sam was pleasuring himself. He watched Sam as he sat up, moaning as he moved on his vessel's cock. Lucifer was holding his hips, using his wings to hold up Sam to make sure he didn't fall. Good thing he had six. The first time he unfurled his wings, Sam laughed. Not at him, but the sensation of the sensitivity. Lucifer was turned on when Sam started touching them. Humans liked their sex organs touched. But angel's wings were sensitive. </p><p>He used his powers to make Sam float. He then turned him around and thrusted hard inside of him. He made sure to wrap Sam's long legs around him. </p><p>The squeaks of Sam's bed was going for hours. Holy shit. Lucifer had stamina. He was still going. Sam was exhausted, but he was truly enjoying himself. He wrapped his arms around Cas's body, Castiel's body was sweating as he thrusted hard into Sam. He begged Lucifer to keep his wings unfurled, he loved the wings. </p><p>Sam's body was tight around his vessel's penis. Lucifer was moving his hips at a breakneck speed. He wasn't going to waste anytime. This may be the first and last time they'll be together. He kissed Sam with him and Sam tongue's dancing.</p><p>"Sammy. I'm going to go."</p><p>Sam laughs. "The word is come."</p><p>"Fine. I'm coming, Sam. Get ready. I'm marking you. Ahhhhh!!! DAD!" </p><p>Sam groaned when he felt Lucifer's cum. Holy hell. Lucifer used his grace to pleasure Sam. He exploded a minute later.</p><p>Sam was laying in Lucifer's arms. He felt Cas's body. But it didn't feel like Cas. Lucifer and him were smiling in the afterglow, the smell of sex heavy in the air. He kissed Sam's forehead. No way was he leaving Sam. He wasn't an asshole. Sam opened up a part of himself. He had no need for sleep, but after Sam wakes up, they can put their past aside. He can give Sam a part of himself. A feather. It was bright pink. (Thanks Gabriel!) But it can let Sam know, that he will be willing to open up a part of his heart. He loved God, he loved his brothers, but he wanted love. Michael and Sam had something, but he was downstairs. He was here. </p><p>He whispered,</p><p>"Sam. My heart is open. You can come inside. Unlike my Father, I won't leave. Michael may had you first, but I am here now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>